The Fairy's Mirror
by 6Phantom6
Summary: Remix of the main missions of 'London Life'. Layton's been challenged to find the Fairy's Mirror by a rival. But with Flora and a newcomer his only source of help, how will our darling, puzzling Professor pull it off? Is the Mirror even real? And if it is, is it something worth anyone's while? Rated T for safety.
1. A New Adventure

All this belongs to Level-5. Except for Eli and necessary characters for the story.

_/_

_It's been a few years since Luke returned to his parents. He's been sending me letters whenever he gets the chance. I miss him, but I am glad that he is home with his friends and family. Now it's just Flora and I in this house. We have fallen into a sort of routine, which can be considered good due to all the traveling and puzzle solving I've done. But all good things come to an end, and the end came in the form of a letter. I remember that it was a summer day…_

/

Flora retrieved the mail as she wave the post man goodbye. It was a lovely day out; sun was up high but the temperature was just right, and the faint sounds of children playing, birds chirping, and general conversations were in the air. She smiled as a couple rode past on bicycles, turning back to reenter the house. She looked to the side to spy upon a small patch of flowers, watching as eager bees zipped to and fro for pollen.

"Professor!" she cried from the front door, "Post is here!" She looked around until she found the familiar brown top hat from behind the couch as it moved. "Professor…" she teased as her adoptive father slowly got up from his napping place.

"Afternoon Flora," Layton greeted as he stretched his arms, "I really should stop taking naps in the middle of the day."

"You deserved it," she assured as she handed the mail over, "You've been working had at the University, and all those puzzles you've been working on. Which reminds me, were you working on puzzles late at night again?"

The Professor smiled sheepishly and answered, "Yes. There was this one puzzle that kept me up all night. It was on this ancient artifact, and no one was able to open it."

"It's still bad for your health Professor," she said as she started to make the tea, "Keep it up and you'll be called the 'Night Professor'." Layton chuckled at the joke as he produced a letter opener to read the mail. Of the three envelopes, one was a letter from Luke, one from the University reminding him to plan the lessons for next semester, and one that had no name. He turned it over to see a wax seal.

Unsealing the envelope, he pulled out a letter and began to read.

_Greetings ProfeSsor LAyton,_

_ You are wondering who could have written this letter. Well, you will figure out who I am. But I can saVe you the troublE in the subject. Have you heard of an item called the Fairy's Mirror? Well, let me jog your meMory. The Fairy's Mirror is an ancient item said to wield unimaginable power, able to create natural disasters in a matter of minutes. Why exactly am I telling you about this itEm? Well, Let's just sAy that I am challenging You to a race To find the item. WhOever finds it first, gaiNs access to the item's uses. I swear this is challenge will be your grave whatever you accept this challenge or not. I will be waiting for you. _

_ Descole. _

"Descole?" he asked himself. Layton reread the short letter again, then sighing.

"What's the matter, Professor?" Flora asked as she set the tea tray down.

"Descole apparently challenged me to a race," he explained, "I'm supposed to find this mystical object before he does. But I've only heard of this item once or twice in my life, and that's usually out of folklore."

He handed the letter to Flora, making her remark, "So, you're going to try and find this 'Fairy's Mirror' before he does?"

Layton sighed and answered, "I suppose so, but I need to do a little more research before I prance off blindly."

Flora reread the letter again and asked, "Did you notice that some of the letters are capitalized in the wrong places?"

"I did," he remarked, "and that's another thing that strikes me as odd. Take all the letters that are capitalized wrong, and write out the message."

Flora glanced at the letter one more time, then read out, "'SAVE ME LAYTON'. Wait, is Descole asking for help?"

"Either that," Layton answered, "Or he's planning a trap. Either way, we have to be careful."

"Yeah, we do…" she remarked before asking, "Wait, what do you mean 'we'?"

"I mean, you're coming with me on this race." Layton said as he walked over to his desk.

"Really?" She asked with high hopes.

"Yes," He answered, "But we need some information on the Fairy's Mirror, at least get an idea where it would most likely be." He pulled out a book and started to flip through the pages until he settled on a subject. "And where else to start than a fellow archeologist?"

Flora looked at where he was pointing to see a photo of a woman with messy hair and bags under her eyes.

"'Dr. Eli Frost'?" She read, "But it says she specializes in the occult."

"Well," the professor remarked, "I have not met her personally, but I heard she can be…a little eccentric."

/

To be continued..

/

So I made Eli a lady. I only did it because I wanna see Layton with a lady on each arm. Okay, so one of them is his adopted(?) daughter; it's not gonna get gross, I swear! And it's only been a few days since this thing crawled out, so I'm still trying to get the 'Layton' aspects in practice!


	2. Not Very Lady-like

All this belongs to Level-5. Except for Eli and necessary characters for the story.

/

After a few phone calls, a few minutes of driving and a few stops for directions, the Laytonmobile rolled to a stop in front of a small house. The building itself needed a few repairs, from chipping paint to dozens of loose roof tiles. The lawn was brown and bare; not even weeds dared to grow. Another thing that stuck out was that there was a small replica of Stonehenge in the middle of the yard, but the elements and other forces had nearly reduced the replica into rubble.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Flora asked as she stepped out.

"The street address looks the same," Layton replied as he double checked the directions, "Best to make sure we are correct. Coming Flora?"

"Yes." she answered as she rushed to his side, holding onto his arm tightly.

"There's no need to be afraid Flora," he assured as the two walked up the path, "Remember; never judge a book by its cover."

"I'm sorry," she said, "It's just that the house looks abandoned. What if there's a ghost or a witch?"

Layton chuckled at his 'daughter's' behavior, reminding him of how Luke behaved during the 'Specter' incident. "I assure you," he began, "There will be no spirits or witches, or anything of the sort." The duo reached the front door and the Professor knocked, asking, "Hello? Is anyone there?" Silence followed, leaving the two in waiting.

"Maybe she's not home?" She suggested, but was proven wrong with a sound. The sound of crashing and yelling made the two jump, then step away. The screams of, 'HOLD ON!' made the two flinch before something collided with the door. "I guess I'm wrong..." Flora uttered.

The door opened to the appearance of a woman who looked a little worse for wear, from wrinkled pants and shirt, to scratches on her face and uncombed brown hair. A small stream of blood oozed from a cut on her cheek, while spots of soot covered her bare skin. The woman shot a glare at the two, then yelled, "I told you, MY STUFF'S NOT FOR SALE!"

"I think you have us mistaken," Layton began, "We're not here to purchase anything from you. We need some help. Are you by chance, Dr. Eli Frost?"

"Depends," she began, "Are you from some hoity-toity university?"

"I am a professor of archeology at Gressenheller University," The Professor admitted, "Why do you ask?"

"So I could slam my door in your smug face." She spat out as she proceeded to do just that. The Professor and Flora were left shocked at the action.

"What a rude woman..." Flora commented.

"Now now Flora," Layton said as he knocked on the door again, "A lady mustn't make such comments about others."

"Then I ain't a lady!" Eli shouted from beyond the door, "I think that hat makes you look like a big idiot! Serious, do you stuff your opium in that thing, or your big fat ego!?"

"Dr. Frost, please!" The Professor pleaded, "We just want some information about the Fairy's Mirror!" Instantly, the door was swung open and Layton was once again face to face with Eli.

"...Get in." she ordered as she allowed the two strangers inside.

/

The two were thrown into the strange, dark world of Eli's house. Bookshelves lined the walls, holding either books, strange objects, or piles of paper. The wooden floor looked worse for wear as visible cracks and scrapes covered the unpolished surface. The couch they were sitting on was old and uncomfortable, stuffing falling out as they sat on the cushions. "Right, you guys want tea?" Eli asked as she walked towards the kitchen.

"We don't want to trouble you..." Layton said, but Eli was already digging through the cabinets.

"Screw it," she uttered, "You British like tea, so you're gonna drink it. Even if I have to get a funnel." Layton was about to argue, but he held his tongue as he watched Eli set the kettle on the stove. "So, you wanna know about the Fairy's Mirror?" Eli asked, "Did you even read my thesis?"

"I did," Layton assured, "I need a little more information on it. What was the mirror's purpose? Where do you think it is? Any piece of information is fine."

Eli sighed and said, "Take out your pen and pad; it's time for a little lesson. Today's subject is the Fairy's Mirror; an item that existed during the era of bad hygiene and blind faith. During this era of Europe, people were falling dead due to injuries and diseases we can conquer today. What's worse is that no one was doing anything about it; they believed that the more you suffer, the more you are close to the Lord. But a group of people that believed in the concept of nature and supernatural beings felt that this was not the way to go. So with a ritual, they were able to make a deal with otherworldly forces; they give up half of their life span for a way to save the sick and dying."

"And that way was the Fairy's Mirror?" Flora asked.

"Correct," Eli answered, "The Fairy's Mirror was an object said to give persons a second chance. Let's say you're dying of an illness and you're just a hair length away from Death's door. One shine of the mirror and you would be doing back-flips and cartwheels instead of waiting for Death to come."

"So, it could be like a second Fountain of Youth?" Flora asked.

"Wrong," Eli answered, "While the Fairy's Mirror can heal you, it can't keep you alive forever. But healing isn't the only thing it does. Countless tales have been told of how the mirror saved villages from pillagers and raids, keep natural disasters at bay, and even perform actions in the alchemy department. But whatever these stories are true or not, we do not know. All we know is that some persons lived longer than the average villager at that time."

The tea kettle whistled, causing Eli to get up and tend to the noisy pot. "Professor," Flora began, "This item sound miraculous."

"Indeed." The Professor replied as he thought over the details given, "But why would Descole want such an item?"

"Power." Eli answered as she returned with a tea tray, "With the power to control a person's life like that, someone's going to get greedy." As she set the tray down, she took a pot and poured its contents into a mug, continuing, "That's how the second part of the story starts. Kingdoms caught wind of the Fairy's Mirror and its miracles, so they wanted the thing for themselves, thinking they could use it to protect their kingdoms while making sure their bloodline is safe. Thieves and other crooked people thought they could use the mirror to bring themselves into a higher state of living, being surrounded by riches and other fancy things. Normal villagers thought that they could live forever with that mirror. Basically, everybody went mad for power. This caused the persons that owned the mirror to go into hiding. That is, until a crooked knight sneaked into their hiding spot and took the mirror. He then demanded that the mirror turn him into a king, complete with a castle, beautiful wife, and riches larger than a continent. The only thing that happened was that the mirror cursed the man and all the land he stood upon, bringing death to where ever he traversed. You can say this is a reason for the Black Plague."

"Sounds like a fairy tale to me." Layton commented, "The Plague was caused by pests, correct?"

"Yeah," She answered, "But do you think that it was weird that the Plague began and ended suddenly?"

"Yes," he answered, "That is peculiar."

"They say that the knight traveled through Europe and caused the Plague to spread where ever he went, bring pests and famine along until he either died or killed himself, ending the Plague."

"What about the Mirror?" Flora asked.

"Who knows?" Eli admitted, "They say that the mirror disappeared as the Plague began. Some say it went back to the other side, some say it was shattered and scattered throughout the land, some say that it's been sold from market to market, bringing a curse with it."

"What do you think?" Layton asked.

"It's still out there." Eli answered, "Probably waiting for a pure soul to grab its edges and purify the glass once more. I know it's real...I can feel it."

"Do you have proof?" Layton asked. She got up and walked behind the Professor and Flora's couch, crouching down and taking out a dusty leather box. She placed the box between the two. The Professor carefully opened the box to reveal a worn and tattered book inside. Looking through, he noticed a few passages in Latin, but some of the pages were worn, and the ink sometimes ran off.

"That's a journal of one of the guys who summoned the mirror." Eli explained, "Check the last page." Hershel flipped the pages until he settled on the last one, seeing a translation note on the opposite side.

I have forgotten the date, but I know that the disaster is over. Unfortunately, my life is almost over as well; the clutch of death is quite close. But I care not of my life, but I care for the life of others. How could we be so foolish into thinking everything will be alright? I regret allowing a man of wicked intentions to come into our home and steal the gift from us! I wish no ill will of that man, but I know that They will never forgive mankind for what they have done. They gave up so much for this miracle, and it has been abused. I wish I could beg for Their forgiveness, on behalf of mankind. But my chance is forever gone, as many of my brothers have perished or passed on early. Please, let us see a sign that You are still here, and You are merciful to all those who have wronged You. Before I make this hole my eternal bed.

"It doesn't really tell us where the mirror is," Layton pointed out, "Or at least where the persons who summoned the mirror reside."

"Well, that book was found somewhere outside of a village where the sun smiles on his sister. But I forgot the name of the village." Eli said, "So, if you can point it out on a map, then good luck to ya." She jerked a thumb to a wall map behind her, making Flora and Layton check it.

On the map, there were seven towns arranged in a peculiar way, each name underneath the images. "A village where the sun smiles on his sister." Flora repeated, "Does that mean the town that's closest to the sun?" She pointed at a village that was drawn near a picture of a sun smiling cheerfully. Layton tapped his chin in thought, and looked at the village Flora mentioned. The caption read, 'Elder's Walk'. He shook his head, and then focused his attention to the drawing of the sun. Then something stuck out at him. The eyes were not drawn straight ahead, or were not focused on 'Elder's Walk'. Following the sun's gaze, a town crossed his line of vision that stuck to him as the answer.

"I found the village." He uttered, taking a pen out of his jacket and circling the town.

"Hey!" Eli exclaimed, "Stop drawing on my stuff!"

"Forgive me," Layton apologized, "But I think I found the village we need to go." The two girls looked at the village he circled, both reading the town's name out loud.

"Celestia's Crescent?"

"Correct." Layton began, "You see, the name fits the puzzle.'A village where the sun smiles on his sister'. The sun's gaze follows to that of 'Celestia's Crescent'. Celestia is a girl's name. And doesn't a crescent shape make you think of a smile?"

"In some weird way," Eli began, "It makes sense. Even though your reasoning's kinda lacking. But whatever. Have fun going to Celestia's Crescent; I got a mess to clean up."

"But you have to come." Layton pointed out.

"Why should I?" She asked, "The last time I checked, I slammed the door in your face and insulted you. Plus, if you had me tag along, you can kiss whatever reputation you have at that University good-bye."

"On the other hand," Layton argued, "You have more information about the Fairy's Mirror. This will come in handy when looking for clues. And those incidents can be easily forgiven. Just please, come with us?"

Eli looked at him, and asked, "You really have no idea what kind of reputation I built up, right?"

"No." Layton answered.

"Fine." She sighed, "I'll go with ya. But don't say I didn't warn ya."

"Good," He said, "I'll pick you up at eight o' clock tomorrow morning. Be sure to be packed up and ready by then."

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning mister..." She paused before exclaiming, "You didn't even tell me your name!"

"Forgive me...it seems I've forgotten to introduce myself." He chuckled, "I am Professor Hershel Layton, and this is my daughter, Flora Reinhold."

Eli swallowed hard at the introduction. 'I knew this guy looked familiar!' she thought, 'Great...not only is he famous, he's that 'gentleman puzzle solver' everybody keeps blabbering about.'

"Are you alright?" Layton asked.

"I'm fine. I'll see you at eight!" She blurted out.

/

To be continued.

/

Not a good chapter, is it? I just written this all in one sitting, so cut me some slack.


End file.
